My Last Chance
by Aria01
Summary: Dean não podia deixar escapar aquela última chance de salvá-lo, por isso faria até o impossível para ter seu irmão de volta.


**Título: **My Last Chance

**Autora: -**Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan

**Categoria: ****Challenge NFF Junho/2010, **Missing Scene, 5ºTemporada, General

**Advertências: **Spoilers do episódio 22.

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Dean não podia deixar escapar aquela última chance de salvá-lo, por isso faria até o impossível para ter seu irmão de volta.

**Tema utilizado: **21. "O coração tem razões que a razão ignora" (Blaise Pascal)**  
****Itens utilizados: **4. Cerveja; 26. Sussurros ao pé do ouvido

* * *

**My Last Chance**

Depois de falar com Chuck e descobrir onde estaria seu irmão, agora sob o controle de Lúcifer, Dean se preparava para partir. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que deixaria tudo para trás com o único propósito de salvá-lo. Porém, talvez, fosse sua última chance de fazê-lo.

Sam não poderia ser considerado "o irmão que qualquer um gostaria de ter", muito pelo contrário. O filho mais novo de Mary e John sempre foi o rebelde; aquele que sempre tentou fugir de seu futuro como caçador a qualquer custo.

Tudo em vão. Quanto mais longe ele estava, algo sempre o arrastava de volta para a vida que tanto odiava. Foi assim até o dia em que finalmente "aceitou" seu destino. O mesmo maldito destino que agora o levou a ter Lúcifer em seu corpo.

O plano de resistir ao "demônio" e prendê-lo de volta em sua jaula falhara e, com o Winchester mais velho não sendo mais necessário, a batalha apocalíptica que destruiria parte do mundo ocorreria logo. Ironicamente, ou não, em Lawrence.

Quer dizer... Apenas se ele, Dean, não pudesse evitá-la. Seu plano era quase infantil, quase estúpido também, mas agarrava-se a ele com toda a pouca fé e esperança que ainda lhe restava. Lutaria por Sam até que não restasse mais vida em seu corpo.

Afinal, o irmão era o que lhe restara de sua família. E isso, por si só, deveria ser motivo mais que suficiente para não abandoná-lo nem quando tudo já parecia estar perdido.

Sabia que Castiel e Bobby não compartilhariam de tal convicção e exatamente para não se ver entrando em conflito com eles que tentava ir embora antes que pudessem descobri-lo.

Conhecia bem o outro caçador e ele não se importaria em ser direto ao ponto de quase feri-lo com palavras. O amigo sabia ser compreensivo quando necessário, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria desta vez. E quanto ao anjo... Ou melhor, _ex_-anjo... Tinha motivos um pouco mais pessoais e afetivos para evitá-lo.

Entretanto não conseguiu fugir do encontro. Ainda terminava de "abastecer" o porta-malas do velho Chevy Impala 67 com os itens que considerava imprescindíveis em todas as suas viagens, armamento e **cerveja**, quando os viu vindo em sua direção.

– Você vai a algum lugar?

Bobby o perguntava com o olhar desconfiado e diante de seu silêncio, até porque qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia apenas piorar a situação, ele sabia a resposta.

– Você vai fazer algo estúpido. Está na sua cara.

– Eu vou falar com Sam. – Dean sentenciou, já se preparando para as repreensões que sabia estarem a caminho.

O olhar duro de Bobby fora o primeiro sinal. Cas, por outro lado, olhava-o com algo que beirava a pena. E talvez ele estivesse certo, pois o caçador não se importava nem mesmo com seu "orgulho próprio" quando o assunto era o irmão.

Eles podiam brigar e até mesmo se machucarem fisicamente, mas, no fundo, Dean simplesmente não conseguia seguir em frente sem o outro.

– Você nunca desiste.

– É o Sam!

O Winchester estava ficando exaustado. Bobby sempre dizia que eles, Dean e Sam, eram como os filhos que nunca tivera, então porque ele não podia aceitar?

Não estava pedindo para que ele o acompanhasse. Não pedia nem mesmo que ele o apoiasse. Apenas queria que Bobby não se opusesse tão veementemente.

Havia feito aquele acordo com a Morte e deixado que o irmão levasse seu plano estúpido em frente, mas, em nenhum momento, concordou em não lutar por ele. Aquilo estava além de suas capacidades.

– Se você não conseguiu alcançá-lo aqui, com certeza não o fará no campo de batalha.

Cas tentava alertá-lo sobre o que, a seu ver, era mais do que óbvio. Dean tentou, reconhecia isso, mas seu esforço não foi suficiente. Seu irmão, Lúcifer, foi um dos anjos mais fortes de toda a ordem celestial. O único com chances reais de detê-lo era Michael, e _apenas_ ele.

Qualquer coisa que o Winchester mais velho fizesse seria em vão, assim como tudo que havia sido feito até aquele instante. Simples assim.

– Bem, se nós já perdemos, acho que não tenho nada a perder, né?

Dean era teimoso, demais até, e não estava mais se importando sobre qual seria o destino dele ou do mundo. Tudo que queria era ver _Sam_ outra vez. E ao dizer isso ele não se referia apenas ao corpo do irmão. Desejava vê-lo de volta ao que era seu por direito, e sabia que era a única pessoa que podia ajudá-lo. O motivo de tal crença?

Ser o único que ainda acreditava em Sam Winchester.

Ainda que todo o relacionamento deles se resumisse a altos e baixos, era sua obrigação como irmão mais velho acreditar cegamente nele. Aprendera aquela lição tarde demais, e de maneira muito dolorosa, portanto não pretendia permitir que aquele erro se repetisse.

– Só quero que você entenda que a única coisa que você vai ver lá é Michael matando seu irmão.

O olhar do anjo demonstrava, cada vez mais, a dor que este sentia. Queria que ele entendesse que aquilo tudo já estava perdido e a teimosia que ele mantinha apenas o faria sofrer ainda mais, mas não conseguia. Quando o assunto era Sam, o caçador tornava-se cego e surdo.

Ainda que não dissesse nada, tinha lá suas suspeitas de que ele acreditava que suas palavras não eram mais do que incômodos **sussurros ao pé do ouvido** vindos de um ex-anjo.

Não negava que, com o tempo que passaram juntos, laços afetivos foram criados entre eles. Estimava Dean Winchester mais do que a qualquer um e este fora o motivo que o levou a tomar todas as suas últimas atitudes. Rebelou-se e lutou ao lado dele até se tornar um humano, algo da qual muitos de seus irmãos teriam vergonha.

Castiel não compartilhava desta opinião. Os sentimentos que descobriu ao lado dele, aliados a sensação "humana" que agora tinha, deixavam-no mais próximo do caçador. Exatamente por causa destes sentimentos que agora sofria com a decisão tomada por ele.

– Bem, então eu não vou deixá-lo morrer sozinho. – O loiro rebateu sem hesitar.

Dean tinha certa tristeza no olhar, mas estava irredutível em deixar o irmão sozinho naquele momento. Talvez fosse a última vez que via aqueles dois, mas nem mesmo isso diminuía a convicção de tentar salvar Sam.

Não acreditava em destino ou qualquer coisa que determinasse sua vida, mas sabia que o único lugar onde deveria estar era naquele cemitério em Lawrence. Assim como tudo havia se iniciado por causa deles, terminaria por suas mãos também.

_**Fim**_


End file.
